1997
The following events occurred in the year 1997: Events over Hogwarts.]] *March 1 — Ron Weasley accidentally consumes a love potion Romilda Vane intended for Harry Potter. He then drinks poisoned mead Draco Malfoy had intended for Albus Dumbledore, but Harry saves him with a bezoar. *April 20 — The acromantula Aragog passes away. Rubeus Hagrid removes his corpse from the Forbidden Forest to prevent the other acromantulas from cannibalizing it. *April 21:Aragog's funeral occurs the same day as the Apparition test, which was specified to be on the 21st of April **Harry Potter and Horace Slughorn attend Aragog's funeral with Rubeus Hagrid. **Harry consumes Felix Felicis and successfully gets Professor Slughorn's memory of discussing Hocruxes with Tom Riddle. *April 22 — Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore view the memory recently procured from Horace Slughorn and discover the truth of Voldemort's multiple Horcruxes. *May: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley begin dating. *June: **Harry and Dumbledore retrieve the fake locket Horcrux from a cave and learn of the existence of "R.A.B.". **Draco Malfoy smuggles several Death Eaters into Hogwarts and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower ensues. **Severus Snape kills Albus Dumbledore and flees with the Death Eaters. **Dumbledore's funeral is held at Hogwarts. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger commit to the hunt for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes with Harry. Harry breaks up with Ginny. *June or July — Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks marry. *July 27 — The Battle over Little Whinging occurs when Voldemort makes an attempt on Harry Potter's life; Alastor Moody is killed in battle as well as Harry's owl, Hedwig. *July 31 — Harry turns seventeen and a birthday party is held for him at the Burrow. Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour interrupts the celebration to discuss Dumbledore's will with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. *August 1: **Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour marry at the Burrow. **The Ministry of Magic is taken over by Lord Voldemort; Scrimgeour is murdered and Pius Thicknesse is installed as puppet Minister under the Imperius Curse. **The Burrow and other residences affiliated with the Order of the Phoenix are attacked by Death Eaters. **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are attacked by Death Eaters Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle on Tottenham Court Road, and escape to 12 Grimmauld Place. *September 2 — Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley infiltrate the Ministry of Magic in order to steal Salazar Slytherin's Locket from Dolores Umbridge, freeing several prosecuted Muggle-borns in the process. *October or November — After a row with Harry, Ron leaves Harry and Hermione and goes to stay at Shell Cottage. *December 24 — Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are attacked at Godric's Hollow by Nagini and narrowly escape Voldemort. *December 28 — Ron returns to his friends and destroys the locket Horcrux with Godric Gryffindor's Sword. *December 30 — There is an attempted ambush of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley at Xenophilius Lovegood's house. Deaths * Alastor Moody * Albus Dumbledore * Aragog * Bathilda Bagshot * Cassandra Vablatsky * Charity Burbage * Gibbon * Hedwig * Montgomery boy * Rufus Scrimgeour * Mr. Wooden Alligator Muggle events *The United Kingdom hands sovereignty of Hong Kong to China. *Princess Diana dies in road accident. *The film Titanic is released and becomes the highest grossing film in history. *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' is first published. *Tony Blair became a Prime Minister. *Jared Lucas is born. See also *Dating conventions Notes and References ru:1997 год 97